


Tea

by whatanauthorsgottado (LvanAm)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Multi, and he's so lost omg, anubin is a cute, it's like implied but i know he's lost anyway, pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvanAm/pseuds/whatanauthorsgottado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd only gone over for tea, and somehow she'd ended up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

Satele couldn’t help but wonder how she had ended up in this predicament.

She’d admittedly agreed to come over to Darth Occlus’ private apartment on Nar Shaddaa, for tea as promised – she rather trusted Occlus, foolish though it may be – but she hadn’t expected Marr to be there, and well…

The exact details of how they’d all ended up in bed were a little hazy, but she distinctly recalled Corellian brandy being poured into her tea and Occlus suggesting to Marr he take his mask off, and well, both men were attractive and they thought she was, and she was old and tired and it was flattering, at least a little. So they went to bed.

And now she was stuck between the two, sandwiched between two snoring Sith Lords. Who’d expect it, especially of her? She was the Jedi Grand Master for Force’s sake.

And yet, it felt… right, being here with these two. The Force felt in balance, light and dark meeting and mingling, with a neutral balance. Occlus – Anubin – was something else.

 _He is_ , came a quiet thought brushing against her mind, and she realized Marr had reached out to her. He wasn’t, in fact, asleep. _Anubin is hardly a Sith, despite appearances. He is… extraordinary_.

 _Agreed_ , she thought. _I’m glad I came today_. The thought slipped out unwillingly, but it was true. She was glad.

She felt his amusement. _I’m certain the Jedi would be interested to hear that_. Was he… teasing her?

 _I’m sure the Sith would like to hear about one of their Dark Councillors fraternizing with a Jedi_ , she shot back.

 _Corrupting a Jedi_.

She went to stick her tongue out at him, but refrained. It was undignified. Though being here made her feel anything but dignified. She felt almost childish, joy at no longer being alone flooding through her.

On her other side, Anubin stirred, his eyes opening slightly. He closed them with a sigh. “You’re still here. Good…” He snuggled into Satele, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her neck, and fell back asleep.

Satele, on her part, was shocked. Shocked at his actions – a Dark Councillor seeking comfort in her? – but also at his emotions in the Force as he had awakened. Profound relief at not being alone. It matched hers, and even Marr’s, from what she could feel of his emotions behind the wall around his thoughts.

Suddenly, a wave of pain swept over her, and she wrapped her arms around Anubin in return. This couldn’t last. Sooner or later, the three of them would have to part – she would have to part from them, and return to her lonely life as a Jedi Master.

Marr, in a totally unexpected but welcome move, draped his arm over them both and pulled them to his great chest. _Worry about the parting later. For now, enjoy this_.

He was right, of course, and Satele relaxed, luxuriating in the warmth of her lovers’ arms. Worry about the parting could wait until she woke.


End file.
